Dancing to a Different Beat
by booklover111
Summary: A strange, music-obsessed, modern teenager finds herself in the feudal era; and, due to a series of unfortunate circumstances, ends as a maid in Sesshomaru's home. What happens when her sarcasm and wit gives her the unwanted attention of the Western Lord
1. Prologue

Miya walked in the back of the group, not taking her eyes off the I-pod she held in her hand

Miya walked in the back of the group, not taking her eyes off the I-pod she held in her hand. Her class walked through the entrance to the Higurashi Shrine, and was greeted by a middle-aged woman who was smiling at the group, beckoning them in. Behind her was a short, old man who seemed quite eccentric and kept babbling about ancient artifacts and sutras.

Miya mouthed the words to her song as she looked around the shrine to see if it was legit.

Her senior class was in it's last month of the school year and her history teacher decided that it would be more fun if they could actually go to the shrines instead of looking at the pictures in a textbook. So far this was # 10 and most of the others had been either abandoned or fakes.

However only Miya knew this because she could 'see'.

Miya had become aware of her 'gift' when she was around 5 when her friend at school said that she didn't see the man who was standing right in front of them. At first she was confused, but soon Miya figured out that he was a spirit and only she could see him. She also realized that she could see spiritual auras too. Over the years Miya practiced and mastered her 'gift' so now she can not only talk to spirits, but view their memories as well.

Miya glanced around again to make sure she didn't miss anything.

Nope, nothing.

Normally shrines, real ones, gave off a blue glow from all the spiritual activity. This shrine did have a glow but it was very faint, almost non-existent; which meant that it's glory days had passed and it now served no other purpose then a tourist location.

Miya sighed from boredom and turned her music up to drown out the old man's ramblings; she could see that many of her other classmates were tuning him out as well. Almost everyone had turned to talk with their friends about what they were going to do over the summer or what university they were applying to.

Miya ignored them as well, she had always been the odd one out and she was sure no one would bother to start a conversation with her.

Her short black hair had purple streaks in it and her eyes were a bright silver. Most people thought her looks was a bit off-putting and intimidating and combined with her reputation it kept almost everyone from approaching her.

As her group moved towards what looked to be a shed the wind blew making all the girls shiver and scoot closer to their classmates. Miya grinned, glad that she had decided to throw on a pair of black jeans and a band tee instead of the annoying uniform that had to be adjusted every few seconds so she didn't flash anyone.

The tour continued through the shed that held some old rusty swords and a well; most of the class yawned and hoped that the rest of the tour was more exciting than the shed had been. Soon they were led back outside to look at the sacred tree; no one noticed that Miya had not moved from her spot since the moment they entered the shed.

She was looking, no, staring at the well with her eyes wide and mouth hanging open. In fact her face looked quite idiotic, but she couldn't care less all her attention was on the well.

It was glowing.

Not a soft blue light either, but more of a blinding white light. Miya had to shield her eyes to look directly at it. The aura of the well was one of the strongest she had ever seen.

Miya stepped closer to the well and leaned over it to look inside. The light seemed to get brighter down into the well.

She wondered why the aura was so intense down there. Maybe someone had dropped a powerful artifact down there or maybe it was the well itself.

"Well," she said, "There's only one way to find out." So she put one foot up on the frame and even though she couldn't see the bottom, Miya jumped in.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay chapter one. I'm so sorry it took so long, but I was and still am grounded from the computer. So now my parents are out and I have less than 30 min. to revise and post this. The next chapter is also done, but I'm afraid I can't post it today. BUt I'm so excited because people reviewed. THANKS REVIEWERS!!!**

"**blah blah blah" = talking**

***blah blah blah*= thinking**

**All of the thoughts are Miya's unless POV changes**

**That is all XD**

**CHPATER ONE:**

The first thing Miya noticed was that the well wasn't glowing anymore. Just a second ago she had to close her eyes to keep it from blinding her as she jumped, but now it was dark except for a ray of sunlight coming from above the well.

Wait. Sunlight!?

Sure enough when Miya looked up she could see a clear blue sky. *Where did the roof go?*

She stared for a moment before deciding that it would be best if she used her energy to get out of the well instead of standing in it staring blankly at the sky all day so Miya grabbed hold of some of the vines that covered the sides and used them as a rope to climb out.

When she reached the top she rolled over the edge and flopped down on the grass moving her head to see the many trees that surrounded the clearing. It was beutiful; Miya couldn't get up even if she wanted to, the forest had her paralyzed in amazement.

*Where am I?*

It definitely was Not the place she had just came from. This place didn't look like it had been touched by humankind at all. Unless the well dropped her into some forgotten forest in another country,

*Which would be just peachy*, she thought sarcastically.

"I guess I can't lay here forever, though it would be nice." So Miya picked herself up and started to walk towards the dense forest.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been a few hours since she started her walk and she had found out a few things about the place she was in.

Insects are Not normal size

There is no way to tell what direction you're going

No paths

The stream is wider than it appears, so keep that in mind when you decide to jump it.

This could easily be a deserted island and you would never know it

Yes Miya kept these things in mind as she walked in, what was hopefully, the direction of the nearest civilization.

She was about to come to the conclusion that she was the only living person in miles when she saw it.

A village. With people.

* YAY! *

Miya walked towards the village completely unaware of how strange it was for a girl with purple-striped hair and wearing jeans to suddenly waltz out of the forest.

Though she did notice what they were wearing. It looked like outfits right out of a history textbook. She looked around and took in the sight of the small huts/houses and the people fetching water from a well or working in the rice fields.

"Either I went back in time, or this is the Japanese version of an Amish town."

Miya looked around as she walked through the village, it looked like everyone was just getting done with the days work and were heading into their houses for the night. And she was now painfully aware of how out-of-place she was in this village.

*Where am I going to sleep?*

*What about food?*

Everyone here probably thought she was a freak, so Miya doubted that they would help her.

*sigh*

"Great, just great." She mumbled as she rubbed her forehead.

"Excuse me lady."

Miya felt a tug on her shirt and looked down to see a little girl standing in front of her grinning.

"Are you a friend of the priestess?" the girl asked.

"Who?" Miya was confused. Priestess?

"You wear the same strange clothes." The girl said, tugging on the shirt again.

*Same strange clothes.*

"Where does the priestess live? I need to talk to her." Miya bent down so that she was face to face with the girl.

"She doesn't live here." Miya groaned, now she would have to walk through the forest to another village. "But she stays with Lady Kaede when she visits."

*YES!*

"Can you show me where Lady Kaede lives?"

The girl nodded and Miya ruffled her hair, "Lead the way!"

In just a few minutes Miya stood in front of a hut that was identical to all the others.

She patted the little girl on the head, "Thank you." She reached her hand in her pocket and pulled out a piece of candy. "Here."

The girl took it but didn't eat it, she twirled it around in her hand for a moment before asking, "What is it?"

Miya laughed, "It's a piece of candy, it tastes sweet and good. Go on; eat it."

The girl nodded and slowly undid the wrapper and popped the candy into her mouth, "Yum!" she smiled brightly at Miya, "Thanks lady!"

Miya laughed again and waved as the little girl ran back towards wherever she lived.

Miya turned to face the long mat that covered the doorway, "Do I knock? Or just go in." Since knocking was pointless because it was a straw mat Miya decided to go in and hope the lady didn't think she was rude.

Miya pushed aside the mat and walked into the hut; the first thing she noticed was that there was a fire in the middle of the hut with a pot hanging above it filled with stew.

Miya's stomach growled and she realized just how hungry she was; the last time she had eaten was breakfast.

"Come in ye child, there's enough food for two."

Miya fixed her eyes on the person who spoke. She hadn't noticed the old woman when she first walked in.

She was sitting a little ways from the fire peeling vegetables to go into the pot and hadn't even paused in her motion when Miya just walked right in.

"Excuse me I didn't mean to just walk right in." Miya said as she bowed to the old woman, who she assumed was Lady Kaede.

The woman just waved her hand, "It's no matter. Ye have much better manners than some of the others that stay here."

Miya sat down across from her and held out her hand, "My name is Miya and I hoped that you would answer a few questions for me."

The woman added the last of the vegetables to her stew and looked a Miya, "My name is Kaede and I see that ye are not from this time, child."

Miya nodded and lowered her hand, "I guess. Where exactly am I anyway?"

"Ye are in the feudal era. Did ye come from an old well in the middle of the forest?" Miya nodded and Kaede explained about it being a portal through time.

After the explanation Miya was starting to understand. "If the well is a portal isn't it dangerous? I would think that someone would have found out by now and told it's existence to the police. Or one of the villagers accidentally end up in my time."

"No. The well has let only a few pass through time. Besides ye there are only two others who have been able to pass through the well."

"Who?"

"A young woman named Kagome and a half-demon, Inuyasha."

Miya was startled when Kaede said 'demon'. Miya had thought that demons were just a myth, not that they had actually existed! Miya wanted to ask a million questions about them. What do they look like? Do they eat humans? What kinds of demons are there? However she was also interested in the young woman; she was probably the priestess the little girl had mentioned.

So Miya pushed all of the demon questions to the back of her mind and concentrated on asking about the young woman.

"So is Kagome from my time or here?"

"Kagome is indeed from ye's time, she came through the well much like ye did and has been traveling between times ever since." Kaede said.

"So she's able to travel through the well whenever she wants." Miya was talking more to herself then to Kaede.

*But the light disappeared when I came here, so I doubt I'll be able to go back.*

Miya sighed, she concluded that she was going to be away from home for a while. Not that she was homesick, actually she had been hoping to have a little adventure before resigning herself to the monotonous studies of collage.

*Well this is defiantly an adventure.* she thought sarcastically.


End file.
